


Cherry Scones and Baz

by Who_Cares



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, alternating pov, lots of fluff, probably a little too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: The Insidious Humdrum has been defeated, the war’s over, everything’s better now right? Well only sort of. Simon isn’t doing as well as his boyfriend or his flatmate would like him to be. He’s getting better, slowly, but he still isn’t interested in talking about it with either of them. Instead he’s started baking when he feels bad, which had led to way more baked goods in his apartment than the three of them can eat by themselves, but Penny and Baz choose not to say anything about that either.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Cherry Scones and Baz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts), [whocares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocares/gifts).



> This fic is for Small_Hobbit as a thank you for the accidental gift I received from them yesterday, as well as whocares, the intended recipient of the fic. The mix up made my day, even though I'm not in the Sherlock fandom, so, thank you for that. I hope you both enjoy this fic I wrote from a fandom I doubt either of you are in. Anyway, this was sort of a strange thing to do, but umm... enjoy I guess. And anyone who would like to read the fic that I was accidentally gifted, the title is 'A Nice Cup of Tea' by Small_Hobbit.

Baz’s POV:

I walk into my boyfriend’s apartment to find him in the kitchen, washing dishes, and there is a strong smell of something baking. I sigh softly and walk over to him, setting the gift I had brought for him onto the counter before going and kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey.” he says with a little smile. 

“Hey Snow. What are you making now?” I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“Trying another scone recipe. I think I may have almost gotten it right this time.”

I laugh softly. “Why are you so obsessed with making the cherry scones we had back at Watford?”

“Because they were so good!” 

“Dork.”

He shrugs and leans back into me. “Yeah maybe.”

I laugh softly again. “Is Bunce home?”

“No. She went out earlier.”

I nod and gently kiss his cheek again. “We should do something together then.”

He shrugs, continuing to wash the dishes.

A moment later the oven beeps and I let go of Simon as he pulls away to go get the scones out of the oven.

“Once you get those out, why don’t you go find a movie for us to watch? I can finish washing these.”

“Alright. That sounds good I guess.”

I nod and continue the doing the dishes, listening to Simon get the tray out of the oven and set it on the stove before going over and curling up on the couch.

As soon as I finish the dishes, I put the kettle on the stove and start to make tea. While I wait, I put the scones on a plate and set it on a tray along with two mugs, butter, and a knife. Then I wait for the water to boil before making the tea and then taking the tray out and setting it on the coffee table. Then I sit down next to Simon.

“Find something good to watch?”

“I guess.” he says. 

I pour the tea into the mugs and offer one to him. He smiles a little and takes it from me before buttering a scone (putting an atrocious amount on it I might add.) and taking a bite out of it.

“How is it?” I ask, picking up one for myself.

He shrugs. “Still not right, but not bad.”

I can’t help but smile a little in spite of myself. I take a bite out of the scone, to try and keep him from noticing. He’s not wrong. They still don’t taste like the ones that we ate at Watford, but they are good nonetheless. 

“What do you think?” he asks me.

I shrug, standing up.

“Where are you going?” he asks, looking at me. 

“I think I have something you’ll like better.” I say.

“And that would be?”

“Well, Remember how Cook Pritchard is my cousin?”

Simon raises an eyebrow. “Yeah…”

“I may have asked her for a small favor.” I say, getting the box off of the counter in the kitchen and then handing it to Simon. He opens it, and then looks up at me, a bright smile on his face. 

“What? You asked her to send you a box of scones?”

“No.” I say with a little laugh, sitting down next to him. “I asked her for the recipe. I made those this morning. The recipe is taped to the lid of the box.”

Simon sets the box on the coffee table and pulls me into a kiss. I can’t help but laugh softly as I kiss him back.

“I love you.” he says. 

“I love you too Simon.” I reply.

The two of us spend the rest of the day curled up together on the couch, drinking tea, watching stupid movies, and eating scones that were kept warm by a heating charm. Eventually we both fall asleep.  
…

Penny’s POV:

I walk into my apartment and find Simon and Baz asleep on the couch for what must be like the hundredth time. I can’t help but laugh softly. They always leave a mess of food on the coffee table and fall asleep with the T.V. on in the background. I carefully pull the blanket from the back of the couch over the two of them and then go to get ready for bed myself. ‘Dorks…’ I think to myself, a small smile still on my face.  
…

Simon’s POV:

I hear Penny walk in, but I’m too comfortable to move or even open my eyes. This is the best day I’ve had in a long time. I’m so lucky to have Baz. Crowley, that sort of a strange thought after our years at Watford, but he really is amazing. This small reminder of Watford, this feeling of home is what I’ve been wanting since we graduated. It sounds sort of silly, to talk about something as simple as a scone like this, but it’s exactly what I needed. Of course, it doesn’t fix everything, but sour cherry scones and being with Baz make me very happy.


End file.
